Seasalt Insomnia
by Unfulfilled-dreams
Summary: Oneshot RaijinxPence, Pence and Rai have a heart felt talk.


I don't own Pence or Raijin. I own nothing actually… not even my car… damn 

Pence looked away, unable to say what he wanted while making eye contact.

"Why," he paused unsure of himself. "Why do you say things like that?" Rai looked at the smaller boy, a look of genuine confusion on his face. "Like what, Y'ah know? What do I say; I don't know what you're talkin' about, Y'ah know!"

"Earlier you said you didn't care what Seifer or anyone else said about us hanging out together, do you really mean things like that?"

A small smile crept over Raijin's face, his perfectly curved rose lips pulling back and revealing his gleaming white perfect teeth. In fact all aspects of the tan, muscular boy were just that. Perfect.

"Why do you doubt that I mean it, Y'ah know?" Rai said it warmly, and pence imagined that he could feel the warmth, and caring from those words seeping into him.

Pence looked away as he felt the heat of a blush inch on to his cheeks. He paused trying to control his emotions, and formulate something to say in response to Rai's question. He tried to concentration on the task at hand, but found his mind wandering to the tall tan boy in front of him, not his question, but really all of Raijin. His mind swirled in a typhoon of thoughts, all related to the other boy. From his tan, muscular frame to the kindness he had recently started to show to him. Pence felt his eyebrows furl; _Does he really mean all of the things that he says_? He thought.

Raijin gently placed his hand on pence's shoulder, snapping him out of his daze with a warm current passed through to him at the contact. Pence glanced up and saw the look of worry that now plagued Rai's face over his lack of an answer and his silence.

"You aren't just doing this because you think I need it do you? Just because I'm fat? Because you pity me?"

After he said it he wished he was dead, it was an always present thought, him being heavier than all of the other kids. All of the other children fit, tan, handsome, perfect…. All of them were like Rai. Pence had never been one of those kids, and he never would be. He couldn't handle it, and because of it he was unhappy. Which really lead to the problem. He ate when he was unhappy, and he was unhappy because he ate, it wasn't just unhappiness, it was boredom, anger, anything really. And he loathed exercise. Before all of this, all these feelings for Rai, Pence had been relatively happy with himself, but now he felt less and less secure with his body. In fact he downright loath-

"Pence?"

Pence jumped and looked at a slightly peeved, but mostly worried Raijin. "Y-yeah" Pence stuttered trying to hide the blush that was, yet again, tingling his cheeks.

"I mean it, all of it… why did.. do…did… gehhh…" Raijin made an uncomfortable noise and exhaled before continuing to try to formulate his thoughts. "Why wouldn't I, Y'ah Know?"

"Because all of this, this… friendship…it could all be another of those cruel jokes to make fun of the gay fat kid... make him feel good about himself, then cut him down… make h-"

Pence froze, suddenly aware of his homosexual declaration. He peeked up, and reluctantly sought the look of horror that would undoubtedly be plastered on the taller boy's face.

"Wait…y-you think this is a joke, Y'ah know? What're you thinkin', Y'ah know!?"

_Did he really miss that!?_ Pence stared, aware that there was probably a retarded look on his face, and there was, or so he assumed by the look Raijin was now giving him. He didn't care, it some times even stunned him how dense his new friend could be.

Pence shook his head, clearing the thoughts from his mind.

"Well sometimes… well some people do that. They build me up just to let me down. And all to get some cheap laugh in…"

"Pence, y'ah know… I would never, Y'ah know... I'm not… that… Y'ah know!"

Raijin stumbled over he words, tripping on them as if they were gnarled roots in a jungle he was desperately trying to escape.

Suddenly the raven haired boy stopped, and fixed his gaze on Pence,"Do I really make you feel good, Y'ah know?"

Pence looked away, then closed his eyes and smiled. "You make me feel attractive… as if someone out there… could want me too."

Raijin's voice was thick when he replied, "what if someone already does, y'ah know?"

Pence looked at him, noting the way the wind blew his dark short locks. How it whipped them away from Rajin's handsome features, and then back again. Then he laughed, the sound cold and cutting, sharp as a knife in the silence that fell between the teens as the empty sounds finally faded away.

He didn't know why, but that laugh had taken everything out of him, and left him hollow. Everything was gone, that laugh had encompassed all the anger and self-loathing he had let accumulate in him over the years.

"But," he snapped angry for no reason "No one does, or ever will because I am f-"

Pence gasped as the bigger and much stronger boy lunged at him. Raijin's large hands caught his shoulders and held him fast, so the smaller boy had no hope for escape. Pence began to protest, but all complains died in his throat and were replaced by a small moan of pleasure as Raijin's soft lips met his in a warm, clumsy kiss.

Pence closed his eyes, and kissed Raijin in return, a small smile tugging at his lips as he heard Raijin inhale sharply when Pence stroked the smooth exposed flesh on Rai's stomach. Pence felt his back slid against the wall as the taller boy pushed him back after tripping himself in an attempt to get closer. Raijin jumped back and caught Pence, panting slightly a light pink tinge to his face. Pence gazed at him, electricity still coursing through his veins.

Raijin looked away, the color on his cheeks darkening. "Pence... I... Y'ah know..?"

Pence smiled happiness surging through his body, and slipped his hand into Raijin's. "Yeah, I know Rai. I love you too!"

Tony here! I finished that lame asses story for him… actually I made it a oneshot… anyways R and R we know what we like, and that is reviews. If you want an example of me actually trying to write go and check out my current one Piece story… I don't know, I kinda like it… More than this, cause this one sucksors….! So yeah, R&R Or I will... I don't know… I'll kill Sora there we go... that's what I'll do… first I gotta find him... wanders off muttering about torture


End file.
